Broken
by enchantedgirl1
Summary: Will Jennifer choose Randy or the guy who broke her heart John?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Jennifer Johnson stepped out of the ring and she looked around to see if she saw him. He wasn't there. She should feel happy about winning the match, but it didn't seem to matter to her. She walked toward her locker room lost in thought when she ran into her best friend.

"Hey, that was a great fight, congrats on the win." Orton said to her.

She looked up and smiled a little. He could tell something was wrong. She was lost in thought and wasn't herself. She pretty much ignored Randy, and walked to her locker.

Why wasn't he there? Did he not care about her? Was she just a fling? These were all the questions that were running through her head. She was so lost in thought until she felt someone pick her up. She looked down and saw Randy.

"Oh hey, Sorry, I was lost in thought." she stated. "Hey no problem. Do you want to talk about it? I am your best friend you know?" Randy smirked.

"Not really." she told him

He got the feeling she was hiding something from him. He didn't like that feeling but decided not to push the issue any further.

"Hey JJ, my match is next will you escort me out?"

"I would love too Randy."

She walked out to the ring with Randy. She got in the ring and announced him. He picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. The crowd was screaming. They loved it. 'Looks like she's going to have to accompany me more' Randy thought.

She was about to speak up when his theme song came on. She had that frightened look in her eyes. She didn't want to face him, not now. She didn't want to have to look into those deep blue eyes and fall all over again. It was a secret that she kept from Randy, and it was going to stay that way if she could help it. She slowly excused herself, Randy saw the look of fear in her eyes and saw her run off when he was announced.

"LADIES AND GENTELMEN, JOHN CENA."

He thought he had seen her walk Randy out to the ring. She wasn't there though, he knew in the back of his mind, when she heard the music she wouldn't be there.

After the match was done, John walked Randy back to his locker. Randy was happy when he saw Jen "JJ" there. She didn't know that Cena was behind him.

"Hey, why'd you run off like that, what are you not telling me?"

She looked down, she knew she'd have to tell him sooner or later. She'd prefer later, but looked like it was going to be now. She was just getting ready to speak when she heard his voice.

The voice that brought shivers up and down her spine. The one that every time you looked into his big blue eyes, you'd fall deeper into them. The time every time, you'd see him shirtless you'd fall all over him.

She just stared at him for a few moments. Hoping she wasn't believing what she saw. She went over and poked him, yep he's real. He just smiled at her with that cute smile. She instantly sunk into her seat.

Randy had never seen her like this. Its like she was star struck or in love. He never thought that she had met Cena before, so he introduced them.

"Jen, this is John Cena, John, this is Jen or JJ."

"I know who he is," She replied coldly.

"Ouch that hurt," John said, "Not even a hug or a kiss for an old friend?"

"Old friend my ass, JOHN CENA. GET OUT OR IM LEAVING." she yelled.

Randy was really worried now. He hadn't seen her like this for a while. When she was fired up, boy could she get mean. She stepped up and tried to walk past him. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her in for a kiss.

She looked at him and said "After two years, you think you can just walk back into my life like nothing happened? What the hell John? You never did tell me why you walked out on me. I want answers."

Randy's jaw dropped to the floor. It all made sense now. She had been in love two years ago but she wouldn't tell him who. She was also pregnant, during that time, but lost the baby. She didn't tell him because two days before she found out he left. Now Randy was livid. He wanted to beat the shit out of John.

Jen saw it register with Randy. But she told him to back off this was her fight. Randy did as asked and left it alone. But Cena had another thing coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jennifer drove back to the hotel room that she shared with Randy. Thinking about the events that had occurred. She really didn't want Randy to find out about her and John. She had hoped that she would never have to tell him how painful the memories were. She turned on the radio, which she found to be a mistake. The song Broken by Seether and Amy Lee came over the air.

She sang along and started crying:

_I wanted you to know, _

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph_

_And I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal your pain _

_Cuz I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore_

_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_There's so much left to learn _

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Cuz I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough_

_Cuz I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_Cuz I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough_

_Cuz I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_Cuz I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone_

_You're gone away, you don't feel me here anymore_

As the song got done playing she pulled into the hotel parking lot and turned off her car. She sat there for a moment and whispered "goodbye John." She wanted to start a new beginning and she knew she had too.

She got out of her car and walked up to the hotel room, not looking forward to the fight she was about ready to have with Randy. She knew it was coming, and she deserved every bit of what was going to be got up to the fourth floor, stood outside the door for a minute. She slid her key and walked in, taking a deep breath.

"We need to talk." was said as soon as she walked in the door.

"I know."

"Why didn't you tell me it was Cena, baby? You know I would have been ok with it." Randy stated

"No, Randy you wouldn't have. You don't see me as a woman, you see me as a little sister figure. The fact that John was your best friend, I knew you would have had a cow. I didn't want to start a fight. Yes, I know I should have told you. But If I did, you know that you would have beat some sense into him when he left." she said

"That's true, I would have. But he didn't have to see how badly the miscarriage and the breakup effected you. I did, I don't just see you as a little sister figure. Hell I have thought you were hot since day one. I just didn't know if you had some of the same feelings for me."

"yeah well Randy your reputation of womanizing doesn't help you much." She laughed. She knew her and Randy were ok. "I'm gonna go take a shower, what do you want to do tonight? Dinner and a movie?" She asked. He just nodded and watched her grab her stuff. 'A night in with such a beautiful woman. I wonder if I can get lucky' he thought. 'Wait, she's my best friend, I can't just use her like I would any other woman.' he thought again.

He came up with an idea on how to make tonight special. Maybe after tonight she would be his girl, and she could get the thoughts of John Cena out of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Jennifer got out of the shower she put her booty shorts and her tank top on and walked out to a beautiful sight. There were rose petals all over the bed and a candle lit dinner. She was surprised. She couldn't believe this was for her.

Randy saw the look on her face. He knew what she was thinking. "Yes, this is for you." She walked over and saw that he had ordered fettuccini alfredo along with a bottle of red wine.

They ate and talked about whatever came to mind. When dinner was done, Jennifer was a little buzzed but still wanted to watch a movie. Randy had picked a chick flick, cuz he knew she would like it. It was the notebook, it was a love story so he knew he couldn't go wrong.

Even though she had already seen the movie a hundred times, it seemed like it was the first time, when she watched it with him. She was so happy in the moment she was in. She layed down on the couch and put her head in his lap. Not ten minutes later she fell asleep. Randy looked down and smiled. He picked her up and carried her to bed. He was hoping she enjoyed the night, that it could have lasted a little longer. But she was tired and fell asleep.

Two hours later she woke up with his arm snaked around her. She knew he was asleep. She looked at him and saw how cute he was asleep. She got an evil idea. She slithered up to his face and started kissing down his lips, down his neck.

She then kissed down his shirtless abs licking each way she went. This had awaken him. He pulled her up and kissed her, sucking on her bottom lip. She moaned. Not believing this was happening. She had always loved Randy, she had always prayed this day would come. Now it's finally happening.

He took her top off and starting kissing her perfect tits. Licking down to her navel. Stopped and kissed around the waste band of her booty shorts and then he slid them down. He was shocked that she wasn't wearing any underwear, knowing that she wore the same thing to bed every night before, made him instantly hard. He then started kissing her clit. Taking it into her mouth and sucking it. She moaned his name and grabbed his head.

He knew that meant he was doing well. He started sucking harder and harder making her squirm. "NNNNGGG… Don't… Stop…. I'm gonna cum Randy." with that she squirted her juices on his face. He lapped them up and smiled. She tasted good.

She pushed him on the bed and said my turn. She pulled his boxers down and took his length into her mouth starting at the tip. Sucking on it like a sucker. He moaned her name. "Damn baby, that's awesome." he stated.

She got him close and he told her to stop, cuz he wanted to be in her. So he laid her on the bed and started thrusting into her. She screamed his name. They both finally hit their climax.

"God, Randy that was awesome. I love you." she whispered and fell asleep.

Randy smiled to himself, knowing all along that he actually loved her too. They have been through so much together.

Two hours later, around midnight there was a knock at the door. Randy just moaned and rolled over. Jen grabbed her robe and walked over to answer it. She couldn't believe who was standing at the door. None other than John Cena.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked

"Well, good to see you too." he said.

He could see that she was nude under the robe,

"Was I interrupting anything?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "what are you doing here?" she asked

"Oh wanted to see if Randy wanted to go out."

"Let me get him."

"Randy, CENA's here!"

Randy grumbled something. He got out of bed. John was standing in their living room and saw Randy kiss Jen. John was pissed. How could he kiss his girl like that?

"What do you want?" he said annoyed.

"What the hell is with you and Jen?" John asked

"We are together. We love each other. Last I remembered you walked out on her and the baby."

John sat there for a minute trying to register what Randy had just said. Baby?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

"_Baby? What baby?" John demanded to know._

"_John, that is for her to tell you, when she's ready. But I will tell you this, you are done hurting her. After you left she was torn apart and I was there to clean up the mess. Now her and I are together, and you are going to do nothing to change that GOT IT?" he yelled the last part at him._

"_Yeah I got it, Can I at least talk to her?" Cena asked_

"_I will check to see if she wants to talk to you, stay here." Randy said still a little pissed._

"_JJ, baby?"_

"_Randy, why did you tell him? You know I was going to, I just didn't know when. I guess now's a good of time as any." She said with a brave face, tears already streaming down her cheeks._

"_John," was all she could mutter through the tears. John pulled her into a hug. This time she didn't fight it. It made Randy jealous, but he understood. She did need comforting right now._

"_Can Randy be here when we talk?" she said pleading with him. She needed more strength._

"_Sure, if you want him to be." _

_With that she called Randy. He sat down and she sat on his lap, she began talking. Not with what happened but a simple question._

"_Why did you leave?" JJ asked._

"_That's hard to answer, even two years. I will try my best to explain though. I was at a rough time in my life. I didn't want anyone to hold me down, and I felt as though our relationship was holding me down."_

"_So you were selfish and threw everything away? So you could better yourself. John that's bullshit and you know it. I was there helping you get into the WWE. I mean I loved you so much John and you threw that all away. You know I probably would have felt better if you told me you left me for another chick."_

_She had tears running down her face again. Randy drew her in close and told her it was ok. He was there. And yes in a way, he was her Knight in shining armor. Whenever anything went wrong with anything he fixed it. _

_She loved him even deeper for that._

"_I'm sorry is all I can say." John said._

"_Sorry doesn't cut it. I found out I was pregnant that night you left. When we were at dinner remember I said I had something I had to tell you? That's what it was. I was so depressed after you left that, I barely ate or slept. Randy had to hold me through the night to get through things."_

"_Then when he was practicing, I was at the arena watching him, and I got a sharp pain and fell out of the chair holding my belly. Randy immediately ended the match and ran over too me. Seeing that I was bleeding so bad through my pants. They called an ambulance. I had lost the baby from so much depression, that I also, almost died" _

"_I was in the hospital for two weeks. I didn't deal with that very well. It was the last thing I had of you, and it was gone too. So when I went home, I pretty much locked myself in a room. Rocked back and forth on the bed crying and didn't talk to anyone. Not even Randy. He got worried one day and took the door off it's hinges. Told me I had to eat and stay with him."_

"_So you leaving not only tore me up, I had a hard time trusting anyone. I have not dated since that day, until now. I am very happy, and am glad to be with Randy. He has helped me through more than you would ever know."_

_John just sat there stunned for a moment. Not believing that his actions had done what she had claimed to do. 'If that had been the case wouldn't Randy have beat the shit out of him the first day he saw him?'_

"_I am shocked, if Randy knew, why didn't he ever beat the crap out of me?" John asked_

"_Because, she told me about the relationship, but not who it was with. I never knew that one of my best friends could hurt my girlfriend that way. I think we are done here. It has been a long night, and now I am tired and I know JJ is tired."_

_John gets up to walk out the door. He still wanted JJ, but he saw that she was happy. He was a dick for walking out on her. He had to get her back no matter what. _

_Randy picks JJ up and carriers her back to bed. She nuzzles his neck and whispers "I love you." He kissed her forehead as he put her back into bed and said he loved her too._

_He had a bad feeling, that he couldn't shake. That something bad was going to happen. Maybe he needed a vacation. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next morning they awoke to a call from Vince. He wanted to see both of them ASAP. So they both got up and got dressed. They drove to his office and walked in. "Have a seat. We need to talk about tonight's script. As it has been changed." He said.

They both got the revised script, they read through it and JJ couldn't believe what she was reading. She read that in her script she was to stay in John Cena's locker room, and that her and him are to have a relationship on screen.

Randy was instantly furious. It was suppose to be his script with her."What the hell Vince." JJ was the first to speak.

"What, do you not like the new revisions? John, said that you wouldn't mind doing that. He came to me to get the script changed." With that JJ spilled her guts to Vince. Told him what had happened between them. Vince just smiled, knowing this could be used in the script.

"We can change it, you and Randy together. John trying to interfere, or something along those lines." "Thanks Vince."

Randy then spoke up. "Can JJ and I get some sort of injury in the next few weeks so we can get out of here and take a couple week vacation? We both need to get away?"

"Sure. Next week you will fight Cena to defend your girl and you will get hurt. Then something will happen with JJ and you will be able to get your break."

They both said their thanks and Cena. Randy knew he was going to be trouble. He just didn't know how much trouble. Trying to take my girl from me, in script. He needed to pay, and tonight the VIPER was not going to show any mercy.

JJ walked out to the ring. Just like the script had said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you, my boyfriend. Randy Orton!." The crowd cheered.

The music played and Randy Orton came out. She smiled happy that she got to be with him. Knowing that he was all hers. He walked out to the ring and picked up a microphone.

"Yes everyone that's right, she's my girlfriend." the fans just started cheering. Then they started chanting Kiss her. So Randy bent in and kissed her.

At that moment John Cena's music started. Randy stood in front of her so she wouldn't get hurt. Put his arms out, she acted scared because it was all part of the script. JJ stepped out of the ring and Randy and John had their match. John was about to do his attitude adjustment on Randy, and JJ got into the ring. John looked a little stunned seeing as how this was not in the script. She looked at Randy and winked at him. Then she walked over to John and drew him in and started Kissing him. She pulled away and got out of the ring with a confused John staring at her. That gave Randy the opportunity to do the RKO on John.

JJ jumped up and down and was happy that they had won the match. She was surprised that he wasn't mad that she had done that. Randy took her backstage and thanked her. Knowing now that they have a new team next week Randy had a match against Batista. JJ was backstage dressed all in black, with a mask on and walks out to the ring. Randy acted shocked. She walked into the ring into the middle of the fight and drew Batista in for a was able to stun him enough for Randy to get the win. Batista, however knew this was going to happen. Vince played it into the script. Two weeks had passed and they still didn't get their vacation like promised.

"Randy, when are we able to go on our vacation?" She then got up and went and talked to Vince. He wasn't happy when he got back. Vince didn't want them to take a break. It had been three weeks and they were the new hot couple. Randy got ready for his match. Tonight JJ wasn't going to escort him out to the ring. She had to get ready for her own match. Before she did, she walked into the bathroom. Took something out of her purse and peed on it. Waited five minutes, then she turned white as a ghost. She was pregnant with Randy's child. Randy came back from the match and saw the look on her face. "What?" he asked. She looked at him and the words came out. "I'm pregnant." Did he just hear her right. Pregnant?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Randy didn't know what to say. He was happy, and excited that she was pregnant with his child. But that meant she couldn't fight in her match tonight. It was suppose to be a big match, but she couldn't do it.

"Please say something." She said.

"Wow, a baby. I am so happy. I love you. We need to tell Vince."

She was stunned that he was happy. She couldn't wait to tell Vince. They both got up and walked to his office. Knocked and walked in.

"JJ, to what do I owe this meeting?" Vince asked.

"Well, I need to cancel this match tonight. I just found out I was pregnant and can't really participate. Especially with a miscarriage in my past. I don't really want to risk it."

"I understand, so you will be off then for a while? Did you want to make the announcement on Raw tonight?" he asked.

She agreed to get on stage and announce that she is pregnant. Twenty minutes later she got the sign that she was about to go on. Her music started playing and she walked out to the ring, accompanied by Randy Orton. The crowd cheered as soon as her music started playing. She got to the ring and picked up her microphone.

"So, I bet everyone was expecting me to come out here and fight in my match tonight. Plans have changed though. See I just found out that I was pregnant tonight, so I will be taking a bit of a break."

The crowd cheered louder. Then she continued to speak. "I will however still accompany my man, Randy Orton, out to the ring. So everyone will still get to see me and….."

Just then John Cena's music started and he ran into the ring. He grabbed a microphone and started in. "Yo, JJ, you mean to tell me this, low life of a man, made you have his baby?"

Randy just glared at him. He figured something like this would have happened. That they couldn't just come out and tell everyone the news by themselves. That someone would have to interrupt them.

JJ didn't comment she just dropped the microphone and walked out of the ring, with Randy right behind her. John's jaw dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe that Orton didn't kick his they got back to Randy's locker room she just smiled at him. "What?" he asked.

"Just can't believe how hot my man is at this moment." With that she pushed him up against the wall and started kissing him. He was shocked by her actions, but he was enjoying himself. He flipped her around and pushed her up against the wall. He pulled her jeans down and entered her in one swift motion.

Making love to her against the wall. He didn't know what had come over her but, he was happy that she was like this. They both got to their climaxes, and he sat her down, and kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you JJ, and I am so glad that we are going to be a family." He said. With that they both got dressed again and walked out to Randy's car to go to the hotel room. When they got to the room, she jumped him again. It happened six times that night. He asked her what had come over her. He was worn out and so was she. She said she thought it might be the pregnancy causing the sudden increase.

He had never been more happy than he was right now. Not only was he going to be a father, but he had the love of his life right next to him. He needed to do something special for her.

The next day, they were in St. Louis, Missouri, Randy's home town. He had a special match tonight against John Cena. He was happy that he finally got to put John in his place. According to the script he was suppose to win.

Randy's music started playing. He walked out and to the ring, picked up a microphone and said, "before this match starts, I would like to do something in my home town of St. Louis. I would like to bring JJ to the ring. Jennifer honey will you come out here?"

This wasn't part of the script. She knew that, but she went with the flow. John was already out in the ring, so who knew what was going to happen. Jen's music started playing, and the crowd started cheering. She smiled and walked to the ring, with a confused look on her face.

"JJ, thank you for coming out here." Randy said. "Now I have a question for you." he got out of the ring and walked to the announcer table. Picked up something and walked back to the ring. Randy got down on one knee.

"JJ, you are my life, I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Yes, Randy my love I will."

Jennifer jumped up and kissed Randy. John was not happy about this. He picked her up and moved her to the side so she didn't get hurt and started whaling on Randy.

Jennifer gasped. She had no idea what was taking place. She couldn't understand why John had just done this. John looked at her and yelled "you're mine". Jennifer was pissed. No one talked to her that way. Randy was down and couldn't defend her so she did what she wanted to do.

She got back into the ring and stepped in front of John. She picked up a mic and said "John Cena, I will never be yours again. You left, and there is nothing you can do about it. So back up off my man, and if you ever tell me what to do again, I will whip your ass from here to Sunday!" she yelled.

John just told her to bring it. With that Jennifer stood up, kicked him in the nuts, and mic checked him. He was out cold. She tried to pick up Randy as best as she could. Jerry the king Lawler came and helped her carry him backstage. She attended to his wounds, figuring they would have to take him to the hospital. Randy thought he was still in the ring and was trying to fight Jennifer off of him. She told him to stop that everything was ok now. He finally opened his eyes and saw both her and Lawler sitting by his side.

Everyone asked him if he was ok. He just nodded. He tried to stand up but couldn't really. He was hurt pretty bad. "I guess I get my vacation now." Randy put on a front and laughed, holding his ribs in the process.

JJ went to Vince's office to talk to him. Vince didn't think that Randy was that hurt, but agreed that he would wait until the doctor told them what was wrong. They had the ambulance take Randy to the hospital, so Vince could monitor progress.

Once in there and tests were ran, he had 3 broken ribs. A few bruised ribs, and a slight concussion. They recommended him being off work for about six months. JJ was happy because they could spend some time together.

They finally walked out of the hospital two days later. They went home, it was nice to have six months off together. Now maybe they could plan the wedding. He wanted to get married to her as soon as possible. He loved her so much and could never see anything happening to her.

The only thing standing in his way was John Cena. He was going to have to pay for what he did.-Three Months later-

JJ is now four months pregnant. She is really starting to show. Randy still loves how she looks. He thinks she looks so beautiful carrying his child. Their sex life had increased with her hormones. Well at least since his ribs had been feeling better.

Next month was their wedding. She will really be showing by then. He was so happy, and hoped nothing would ever happen to bring this down.

"Randy, I have a doctors appointment tomorrow. I am officially twenty weeks so we can find out if it's a boy or girl. Do you want to find out early?" she asked.

He just nodded. He was so excited. He couldn't wait until tomorrow to find out if they were going to have a boy or girl.

Jennifer curled up on Randy's lap to watch a movie, and fell asleep. She woke up at 8 am the next morning to her alarm blaring. She grumbled something, and finally woke up. Randy had already woken up and taken a shower and made them breakfast. He knew she was going to be hungry when she woke up. She was eating almost every two hours. She was starting to gain weight but that didn't bother him, he was happy that at least the baby was ok.

She got up and got dressed and walked out to the kitchen with a glum look on her face. She was depressed today, even though today was they day they got to find out the sex of their baby.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked sitting down the pancakes and eggs in front of her.

"I need new pants, I'm getting too fat." she said as she scarped down the food.

They got into the car and went into the doctors office. She was nervous, she felt fat. Although she was not the only pregnant one there. They finally called her name. Her and Randy walked back into the back.

They laid her down on the bed, and put that liquid goop on her belly. Turned on the ultrasound machine. She was happy she finally gets to see her baby. She turned her head, and then turned back at Randy, they were both shocked at what they saw.

"Congratulations" the doctor said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Twins" the doctor had said. This made sense since she was bigger than she should have been at 20 weeks. Both baby's looked good. "There's a boy and a girl"

She just smiled over at Randy. He was very happy that they were having twins. They could get both at once. He was pretty proud of himself. The doctor set the next appointment and they were off.

On the ride back to the house, nothing was said. She was exhausted, and she had to pee. As soon as the car stopped she jumped out and ran into the bathroom. Randy just chuckled.

"WHAT? You try having two babies sitting on your bladder." she said a little cranky. He just laughed. He was happy, but he knew he had to go back to work in a couple of months. Which saddened him.

-One Month Later-

Jen was 24 weeks almost 25 weeks pregnant. She stared at herself in the mirror. In her white wedding dress, with a smile on her face. She knew she didn't look fat, she looked pretty.

Bree Bella came in and told her it was time. Bree was one of her best friends. Her and Nikki both. They were both her bridesmaids. Even though she didn't want him there. John was there. He was standing right next to Randy as his best man. They were best friends, no matter what. Jen didn't want her to come between them. John seemed like he was ok with them now. Randy heard the music start to play, and she walked through the doors, Randy's breath caught in his throat. He was speechless, she was so beautiful and she was all too was shocked at how pretty, and how pregnant she was. This was her wedding though so he wasn't going to ruin it. He was going to wait for the right moment.

She got to the end of the isle, and Vince gave her away. When asked who gives the bride away, Vince spoke "me and the whole WWE Nation"

They finally said their I Do's and went into the reception. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton."

Randy went back to work three weeks later. "Jen will you walk me out please?" She nodded, she would be walking her husband to the ring as her husband for the first time.

The music started. The crowd went wild. She walked to the center of the ring with Randy. She picked up the microphone.

"Everyone, we have a treat for you tonight. We would like for you to watch this." with that their wedding video played. After they announced "Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton." the crowd went wild.

Then Randy had his match against Edge for the heavy weight belt. Edge winked at Jennifer trying to distract Randy when it just pissed him off more. He gave him the RKO and then punted him in the head.

Finally the night was over, well almost, they had a meet and greet to do tonight. She sat down next to Randy. She doubted anyone would want her autograph since she doesn't wrestle right now.

Boy was she wrong. They wanted her autograph and Randy. They wanted photos with both of them together. They asked a bunch of questions like were they really married or was it part of the script. Some asked to feel the babies kick.

John sat in the back just glairing, he was jealous. She was suppose to be his. Although he knew right now that wouldn't happen. Maybe an accident to take her away from him. He didn't know just what yet.

Randy and Jen said their goodbyes to everyone and headed home. She was so tired. She fell asleep in the car. Randy unbuckled her and carried her into the house and put her to bed.

He looked at her and her ever growing belly and was pleased that she was his. His best friend, his wife, the mother of his children. He couldn't ask for anything more except for the children to be healthy when they were born.

Randy just dozed off to sleep, thinking of names for their children. He couldn't wait to tell Jen some of the ones he had come up with. They laid there in piece, not knowing the days ahead were going to be trying.

They didn't know just what was in store for them. Soon they would find out not to mess with John Cena. That he would get what was his. Soon enough she will be mine, and mine alone. Just then Randy awoke to a crash downstairs. She stirred, but didn't wake. He grabbed his gun and walked downstairs.

"Oh its you, you could have gotten shot" Randy said. -thud- Randy fell to the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Randy woke up with his head hurting. He looked around not knowing where he was. He heard a female voice saying "Hes awake." He knew the voice sounded familiar, but it didn't register exactly who it was.

"Where am I?" he asked.

The last thing he remembered was he was downstairs finding out what the noise was in his kitchen and he saw John. Next thing he knew he was knocked out and woke up here.

He saw he was on a bed of some sort. The female voice he heard came into view. It was Kelly, he knew she sounded familiar. "Kelly why am I here?" he asked."Don't you want to be with me baby?" Kelly asked.

"Where is Jen?"

"Jen is safe with John, you are mine now."

Randy had that worried look on his face. He couldn't believe what she was saying. He knew Jen wouldn't willingly go back to John. Kelly walked over and started kissing Randy. Just then he heard a gasp. He looked over and saw Jen there. She was furious, she grabbed Kelly off of him and smacked her across the face. "He is mine bitch, I told John that I didn't want him and that you two were perfect for each other."

Kelly just looked at her shocked. She was surprised that she was there. Kelly didn't hurt her because she was pregnant. And she would never hurt a pregnant woman just incase, she didn't want to hurt the baby.

Kelly handed her the handcuff key, that she had Randy tied up with. Then Kelly left the room. She walked over to Randy and gave him a big kiss. She was happy that she was finally with him. That they were finally back together. But what she hoped Randy wouldn't find out is what she had to do to get back to him. She doesn't want to think about that now. All she wanted was to get her man back home and make love to him.

-One Month later-

Jen is eight months pregnant. Time has flown by. Randy was happy that she was escorting him back out to the ring. She although did feel fat sometimes when she saw all the skinny screaming girls throwing themselves at Randy.

She would just smile. Although sometimes it hurt. He walked up to her and kissed her before the match in front of the fans, they all cheered. She smiled, and she was happy to call him hers. Tonight's match was suppose to be something special. Vince found out about the feud between Randy and John and made it real. He put up his fight. After the night was over they signed autographs and went was still that thing between them. He didn't know how she found out where he was or how she got out of John's grasp. He's not really sure that he wants to know.

She was walking down the ramp when she suddenly stopped. Randy looked at her funny and asked her if she was ok. Then she felt the sudden whoosh and her water had broken.

She knew that she was about ready to have the babies. She told him her water just broke. They found Bastista and asked him to drive them to the hospital.

Jen knew she was still four weeks away from delivering. She was hoping something wasn't wrong. Randy was a little worried but was happy at the same time.

They arrived at the hospital five minutes later. Randy got a wheel chair and pushed JJ into the hospital. "My wife is in labor." he said, as he pushed her into the er. They told him that he had to go to labor and delivery. As JJ was on her way up she started screaming. She was in so much pain. She didn't realize that this was going to be so hard.

"YOU BETTER BE HAPPY I LOVE YOU!" she screamed. Randy just smirked. He knew it was going to be a long and hard day. Hopefully everything will go ok. He called his mother and father to let them know it was time. Her parents weren't alive anymore so she didn't have to call them. She did call Vince, Stephanie, and the Bella twins. Randy called Adam, and Mike. Everyone hurried to the hospital to see their niece and nephew be born. They finally made it to labor and delivery. As she let out one more scream!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

She finally asked for some drugs. The contractions were killing her, Randy understood. From the way she was yelling he could tell that she was in a lot of pain.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, both of the babies were born. Randy held his little girl and JJ held her little boy. They still hadn't decided on any names yet. Jen liked Adria (adree ah) Grace Orton and Randy liked Rusty Keith Orton.

So they decided on those names. Vince was the first one back there with them. He couldn't wait to see his neice and nephew. After three days, she was finally able to go home. Still wondering what was going to happen when she told Randy what had happened that day with John.

He could tell something was on her mind. He was scared to hear it but he asked anyway.

"Are you ok?" he asked laying Adria and Rusty down for a nap.

"Well not really, we kind of need to talk. I wanted to talk to you about this before the babies were born but I didn't have much of a chance. That night you got taken you see I had to give John something…" She trailed off.

He looked at her and nodded meaning go on tell me more.

"I had to promise him that I would let him be god father to our kids. As much as we both hate him, it was the only way I could get him to let you go."

Randy just sighed, he guesses it could have been worse. John was very good with kids, the only thing he didn't like was his past with Jen. He trusted Jen with all his heart, but he didn't trust John one bit.

Vince ended up telling Randy he could have two weeks off. Boy did that time fly by. He seemed to have changed more diapers and wiped more butts than he ever thought possible, but he loved ever minute of the time came back to work, he asked JJ to travel with him with the babies. She agreed, knowing it would be good to be together as a family. Although by the time Randy got off work, he was exhausted. She was still happy that they were together.

She walked back stage with the stroller, pushing it around trying to get them to sleep. They weren't feeling well, and she needed something to try and make them stop crying. Randy was practicing, and she didn't want to bug him.

She sat down on the bench, and was pushing the stroller back and forth crying. She was so tired, she didn't know what to do. She just broke down.

John saw her and walked over to her. He sat down and asked her what was wrong. "Try taking care of two babies by yourself and see how tired you are." she said.

"Randy's not helping?" he asked

She just shook her head no and looked down. Where had they gone so wrong? What had happened to their once perfect relationship? She just cried harder. John drew her in for a hug. Randy came out just as John was hugging her. Hearing her crying, and knowing that another man was comforting his wife made him ripped John off of her and pushed him out of the way.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT JEN?" he asked

"He was just giving me a hug. He saw me crying and made sure I was ok?" She said as the babies started yelling again. She picked up Rusty and then she picked up Adria and rocked them. Randy then took Rusty from her to calm him down. Rusty calmed down almost immediately, he took him into their locker room and put him in his play pen along with his sister. JJ just looked at them. She didn't know what to do.

"We need to talk." She said.

He hated those words, nothing but bad always followed. A lot had changed since the babies had come into their lives. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Randy, I'm not happy anymore. I feel like I am doing this all on my own. You are always to tired to spend any time with us after work, or you go out with the guys, and expect me to always watch the kids. Ever think that I want to go out sometimes too? If shit doesn't change then I want a divorce."

Divorce, did he just hear her right? They had always been close, why did he have to be an ass and deny her. He needs to do what is right.

"Give me a chance to prove I can change."

"You have one chance Randall Keith Orton. Then I am gone with the kids." He was grateful he got the chance. He was going to prove to be a better father and husband.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Randy had worked really hard to be a good father and husband. He wanted to be there for his children. He loved every minute of it now. John was actually being very surprising. Which scared the shit out of him. He didn't know if John was going to try something stupid or not.

He was happy to see Jennifer smiling again. He could tell that she loved being a mom. She was his strength to go on. If it wasn't for her he probably would have quit wrestling a long time ago. But she has pushed him harder.

Jennifer walked into the room and looked at Randy holding Adria. She just smiled. She was happy he finally stepped up to the plate. It had been three months and it seemed to fly by.

"Randy, Can I talk to you?" she asked

He jumped a bit because he didn't know she was there. "Sure baby, what's up?" he asked

"I was thinking about going back into wrestling again. Vince keeps asking me when I am coming back and I said I was ready I would just have to talk to you."

He smiled. He agreed that it was time for her to get back into work. She then called Vince and told him the big news. The next week she was on the roster to fight Bree Bella for the title championship. She and Bree were best friends. She hated to take the championship away.

The next week was already here before they knew it. Bree walks into to her locker room and said "I am glad it's you going for the championship and no one else. I wouldn't want to lose it to anyone else."

They got into the ring and did what they were trained to do. Jen had won the belt that night and Bree was nothing but happy about it, but she had to put on the act like she was mad. The twin magic didn't work this time, and she acted like she was pissed about it.

Randy came up and kissed her, he was so happy. He could officially say that the diva champion was his wife. Which he was very happy about. Now all he had to do was win the world heavy weight championship and everything would be wonderful.

-A couple months later-

The babies are now six months old. Randy is World heavy weight champion, got drafted back to smack down, Jen got moved to Smackdown as well.

John had actually been doing well. He got married himself, and found out he was going to have a little one. He was excited, they were just happy that he wasn't after Jennifer anymore.

Jen was backstage at Smackdown when Randy went out to fight against Christian. She got really sick all of a sudden from something she smelled. She knew right then that she was pregnant again, or at least had a sinking suspicion that she was.

She found Natalya and asked her if she had a pregnancy test. She did. Jen took it and she almost flipped when it came back positive. She was going to have three in diapers. She wanted to kick Randy's ass. She knew he was going to be thrilled. He loved kids. At least Johns wife wouldn't have to go through pregnancy by herself. She walks back to the locker room, thanking John for watching them. He sees that look in her eye like she needed to talk.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't tell you right now. I have to tell my husband first. Then you will be next to know."

She said that just as Randy was walking in the door.

"Know what?"

"Randy, Baby, guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant again."

He just sat there speechless. Looked at her then looked at the two babies in front of him. He was so happy. He just started smiling. John came up and smacked his back and said congrats buddy! "Both our wives are going to be pregnant at the same time. Gonna suck for us!"

She hit them both. She was glad that he was happy about it. At least she thinks he is. He came up and hugged and kissed her. Now just how to tell Vince. He had just gotten his star back, now she had to leave again. What to do?


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

John was right, it did suck for both him and Randy with both of their wives being pregnant. Liz and Jen both made them run out at all hours of the night for different things. But in the end it was both worth it.

John had finally straightened up. He was happy with Liz and he never thought he would be happy with anyone but Jen. Now he knew differently. He was so happy to have brought a son into the world.

Jen and Randy welcomed another baby girl named Annaliese Marie Orton. He was happy. His family was growing and he had a wonderful life. He was so happy to have Jen. He never thought he could be happier.

He got moved to Smackdown and won the heavy weight championship yet again. Jen was diva champion again. They were living the good life. They were so finally happy to be together.

About three years later she finds out she is pregnant again. This time they welcome a little baby boy into the world. Naming him Caleb Lee Orton. A few years later Randy and Jen retired to give their kids a good life. They knew they weren't going to be in wrestling forever. Adria and Rusty were wanting to go into the business and they were only ten.

Randy taught them many things to do with wrestling. Annaliese was jealous, and so was Caleb. But they understood. Anna wasn't much younger than Adria and Rusty. But Caleb was three years younger. About the time Adria and Rusty turned sixteen, Randy had a heart attack. This scared everyone in the family. They called Unlce John and Aunt Liz to come and take them to the hospital. They were so survived however. Annaliese and Caleb were very close to each other. While they both really wanted nothing to do with their older siblings. So by the time Adria and Rusty turned 18. They were getting into the WWE. Stephanie McMans Daughter was running the company at the time. So it seemed to fall into place. Randy and Jen had a son and daughter going into the WWE. While two others were still deciding what to do with their lives. When Caleb turned 18 he joined the military and Anna decided she was going to become a police officer. Unfortunately both of them were killed in action. This killed Jen and Randy.

It was hard for them to deal with the deaths of two children. John and Elizabeth had a total of three children. John and Liz stayed together for a while then eventually got a divorce. They fought all the time, and Liz had cheated on him.

John didn't want his children to go through what he went through in the WWE. When he heard of the death of two of Randys children he cried. He had been there since they were born and thought of them like his own.

Both Adria and Rusty both went on to win championship after championship. Eventually got married and had babies also.

The end


End file.
